poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Prism Between Light and Darkness!/Transcript
This is a transcript of The Prism Between Light and Darkness in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series . *(the episode begins) *Narrator: The Ultra Beast *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: *Gladion: *- *'Lusamine:' Wait just a minute! You intend to go through that Ultra Wormhole along with Lunala? *'Ash Ketchum:' Yeah! *'Lusamine:' But it's dangerous! *'Gladion:' But we went to rescue you and we got back fine. *King Julien: Oh yeah, sure, let's bring him in for a beer. *Tai Kamiya: No, this time we join the fight. *'Ash Ketchum:' Tai's right. We all need to work together to help out Godzilla take down King Ghidorah. *'G.U.N. Commander:' Excellent idea, Ash. *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Takato Matsuki:' I'm staying here. *'Ash Ketchum:' Takato? *Takato Matsuki: I'm staying in the Alola region to join Godzilla and save Jeri from the D-Reaper. She needs me! *Ash Ketchum: I understand Takato, Vegeta you in charge *Vegeta: You got it Ash. *- *- *- *'Mark EVO:' We'll stay here too, we're going after Philmac. *'N.A.N.O.:' Yeah. *(But some heroes block they're way.) *'Mark EVO:' Hey! *'N.A.N.O.:' What gives?! *'Rattrap:' You cannot go out there to save Philmac, he's now Nemesis the Unknown now. *'Mark EVO:' I don't care! *- *- *- *'Mark EVO:' Listen, I don't care what you all say, some of us knows that Philmac still has a spark of goodness in him somewhere, he just needs to remember who he truly is. *'N.A.N.O:' He's right. And if you guys have a problem with that, then Philmac is not the only dangerous robot you all should be worried about. *(N.A.N.O. activate his heavy weapons and Mark EVO unleash his powerful magic and getting ready to attack the heroes and the Ultra Gaurdians if they don't get out of they're way.) *Optimus Prime: That's enough you two *'Mark EVO:' Stay out of this, Optimus. *'Emerl:' Mark and N.A.N.O stand down. *'Mark EVO:' NO WAY! *'N.A.N.O.:' We're not abandoning him! *'Emerl:' Then I have no choice, but protect you both by my new moves. Anti-Magic Protection Shield! *(Both Mark EVO and N.A.N.O. are inside the Anti-Magic Protection Shield) *'Mark EVO:' Hey, let us go! *'N.A.N.O.:' You can't do this! *'Emerl:' I have to, we will get Philmac back that's we promise you, but we can't lose you both too. For now just stay here and no complaining. Do you both understand? Lusamine protect them. *'Lusamine:' You got it Emerl. *'Mark EVO:' Please! *'N.A.N.O.:' Release us, now! *'Gmerl:' N.A.N.O. you heard Emerl you two just stay here and no complaining. *'Mark EVO:' GAAHH!! (Starts punching the shield but no effect) Let us out, now! *'N.A.N.O.:' Mark, Stop! *'Optimus Primal:' Do you want Emerl lose your power too just like Philmac did Mark EVO? *(Mark stops punching the shield and kneels down.) *'Mark EVO:' Darn it..... *'N.A.N.O.:' (Sighs) *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Prism Between Light and Darkness! *(Cut to the villains) *Jessie: *(They feel the ground shoke to see Lunala pops out of the water) *'Meowth:' Hey, that was Lunala! *(The Ultra Guardians on their Pokemon ride and so as the heroes in their flying aircraft flies out of the waterfall flying with Lunala) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Tails:' Guys. We've got bigger, badder problems. We've got company! *(They look behind to see it was King Ghidorah who starts chasing the heroes) *Ash Ketchum: It's King Ghidorah! *(But then suddenly a powerful blast hit King Ghidorah really and fall down on the ground.) *Emerl: Someone knock out King Ghidorah. *(They turn to see Goku in his Super Saiyan 4) *Ash Ketchum: Goku are you back to normal self? *(Super Saiyan 4 Goku looked on Ash and then grin) *Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Hey Ash! *(All heroes are happy) *Ash Ketchum: Alright! *Pikachu: Pika! *Old Kai: Yes! Ash did it his training with his master has been paid off. Oh yeah! (he's pointed at Super Saiyan 4 Goku on the crystal ball.) He's a Super Saiyan 4. *Kibito Kai: Oh that's a Super Saiyan 4. *Izzy Izumi (Season 2): Prodigets! Now that's what I call great powers. *(Cut to see our heroes *Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Did I did all of this? *Ash Ketchum: Yeah, you were turned into a giant-golden ape. *- *- *- *- *- *'Sonic:' Sakura, now! *'Sakura Avalon:' Got it. Lock card come to my aid. Use your unlock power to free Godzilla. Lock card release and disspell! *(Godzilla is free) *'Ash Ketchum:' You okay? *(Godzilla communicates) *Chomper: He's saying,"He's okay. But he's badly injured by the D-Reaper." *'Ash Ketchum:' Then we've got to heal him. *(The crests are started to glow bright) *Tai Kamiya: Our crest. *(The crest heals Godzilla) *Ash Ketchum: Feeling better Godzilla? *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Nemesis the Unknown appear) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Nemesis the Unknown: I am Nemesis the Unknown! You all are nothing! *(He starts beating up N.A.N.O.) *- *- *- *(Cut to Mothra tries to go help out Godzilla fight Ghidorah, suddenly Rodan attacks her and starts to fight her) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Mark EVO: I'm Mark EVO, one of your good friends. Philmac, Don't give up on us, no matter what happens. We're with you... until the end... *- *- *- *Philmac: Mark, that promise... I haven't heard that since I lost my dear friend of mine years ago... *(The red mark on Philmac's face disappears.) *Mark EVO: Philmac you're back. *- *Philmac: What.... have I done....? *- *Mark EVO: Look out! *- *- *Android 13: You blew your chance to kill Godzilla and Mothra! *Megatron: I knew you couldn't do it. (He takes his dark powers back from Philmac.) Your time is over, Philmac. You failed, you turn on back our glorious future. Now you'll watch your Alola region and the Pokemon world perish. *(Megatron transformed into jet mode and fly away) *Mark EVO: NO! *- *- *- *Guardian Knights #1: Philmac you traitor robot. *Guardian Knight#2: You choose the wrong side. *Philmac: The Guardian Knights are gonna destory me. *Guardian Knight #3: Quintessa, Team Rocket and the villians are the great deceivers! *(They attack Philmac one by one) *Guardian Knight #4: The judgement is death. *- *(A keyblade suddenly appeared in Mark's hand.) *Mark EVO: What's happening? *- *(Mark rushes in and blocks Guardian Knight's attack with his keyblade.) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Poipole! *(Back to the show) *'Naganadel:' Thank you, stingerless beings. *'Sophocles:' Huh? Who's that? How? *'Naganadel:' It is me. *'Gladion:' Telepathy? *'Emerl:' It is. That Pokemon can talk! *'Naganadel:' You said you were here to rescue Solgaleo? And help out Godzilla defeat King Ghidorah? *'Ash Ketchum:' Yeah. *'Tai Kamiya:' Correct. *'Kiawe:' UB Black absorb Solgaleo and it's power and then escaped here. *'Naganadel:' UB Black? Are you referring to Necrozma? *'Takuya Kanbara:' Necrozma? *Izzy Izumi: Necrozma, the Prism Pokemon. A Psychic type. Some think Necrozma arrived from another world many eons ago. When it emerges from its underground slumber, it seems to absorb light for use as energy to power its laser-like blasts. *Super Saiyan 4 Goku: What kind of Pokemon are you? *Naganadel: *Izzy Izumi: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Gladion:' If we don't do something about Necrozma, we'll lose both Solgaleo and Lunala! *'Ash Ketchum:' But Gladion... *'Gladion:' And eventually Alola could be sunk into this darkness! If King Ghidorah kills Godzilla, he'll become the king and take control over all the titans around the world, then humanity and Pokemon are doomed! Is that what you want? *Super Saiyan 4 Goku: No that's not Ash met *Lillie: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Philmac:' The truth is, years ago after I've lost everything, I've have to sealed my own heart so I won't have to live with pain, but all I did was to bring you all more harm then good... I'm sorry... I failed you.... I've doomed you all... *Marcus Damon: It's not over yet Philmac,we still got few tricks our sleeves for the villians. *- *'Mark EVO:' Only you can make things right again Philmac. Emerl, Ash, Tai, Sora and everyone can't do this without you, it's one shot that's all it matters. Without you, we're all gonna die. It's now or never, Philmac. *- *- *- *Megatron: Dharak it is time to take down Ash and Drago once and for all. *Quintessa: There is only one problem. I felt him, he must not revived Necrozma. *Dharak: I will crush him and destory him for good that I promise you. *Megatron: Then use the dark powers to help you evolve into a powerful Bakugan. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Godzilla and King Ghidorah both roar at each other) *'Shaggy Rogers:' Like this would be so cool. If I wasn't so terrified! *Marty: Yeah that is epic! *- *- *- *- *- *(Philmac blocks Terios' path) *Terios: Hey, get out of my way! *Philmac: No! I won't let you or the villains destroy this world! *Terios: Then die! *- *- *- *- *(The Reaper roars) *'Terriermon:' Well I'm speechless! *- *- *- *- *(Godzilla roars as he charges and begins to fight the Reaper) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: Goku transformed into Super Saiyan 4 and our heroes seems they're now unbeatable, but when Ash and Drago's new archenemy Dharak has evolved into Darkus Phantom Dharak. *(the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts